


Размытая акварель

by beatlomanka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке "вся история с Гражданкой - супер план, Баки - стратег Гидры и возвращение - это прикрытие, Стив в итоге переходящий на сторону Баки, нравственно неоднозначная Гидра".<br/>ау, где с поезда упал Стив Роджерс, но Зимним Солдатом все равно стал Баки Барнс; ау относительно трейлеров и ГВ; экспериментальный стиль "галопом по европам"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Размытая акварель

1.

1944.

Ночная темнота то и дело расцветала яркими, светлыми вспышками – город продолжали бомбить. Взрывы откатывались друг от друга глухо, вибрирующими волнами, их эхо пряталось под обломками, и среди них Баки едва нашел то самое место, где еще неделю назад они сидели вместе со Стивом и пили янтарный – дерьмовый – виски. Баки тогда смотрел. Он мог это тогда – смотреть на Стива, не скрываясь, отводя глаз.

Больше не сможет.

В развалинах барной стойки уцелела бутылка бурбона – он почему-то теперь казался совсем безвкусным и, похоже, из него выветрился весь алкоголь, но Баки все равно размеренно вливал в себя порцию за порцией, прижимал прохладное горлышко к зудящим, искусанным губам. Весь день ему говорили, что если напиться, то ненадолго станет легче. Он знал, что не станет, но все равно надеялся – другой надежды у него не было. Пил медленно, почти механически, глаза были сухие, руки не дрожали. В ушах всё завывал морозный горный ветер.

Внутренний голос говорил ему, что так нельзя. Что нужно встать, и идти, и продолжать бороться, закончить эту войну, потому что так бы поступил Стив, а после – разбираться с той, следующей войной, знания о которой он не хотел и не просил. Внутренний голос говорил ему продолжать жить, перестать наматывать сопли на кулак – это был голос разума, рассудка, голос, который Баки никогда не слушал. Стив, наверное, хотел бы, чтобы Баки перестал давиться противным пойлом среди развалин дрянного бара, чтобы он перестал тонуть в жалости к самому себе. Стив хотел бы, чтобы Баки что-то сделал - мысль была правильная, но мертворожденная, пустая: Стива больше не было, и все остальное потеряло смысл.

Ночь уже катилась к рассвету, когда его обострившийся чуткий нюх уловил в городской пыли новые нотки: душистое мыло, помада, белье тонкой работы. Чуть позже, в паузе между гулом и взрывом, ясно послышался перестук каблуков. Баки прижался лбом к прохладной бутылке, ресницами прикрыл несколько ярких бликов на стекле. Он не встал при появлении дамы, хотя и должен бы, он сегодня не явился на доклад к полковнику, хотя тоже должен был. 

По-настоящему он был должен одно только: беречь своего Стива. Беречь его любой ценой, сохранить его от этой войны и от ее смертей. Но Баки не уберег, и теперь ему было плевать на все остальные долги. Он совсем банкрот, он больше не может платить по счетам; миру придется как-то справляться без него. 

Подошедшая Пегги Картер смотрела жестко, и ее красивые темные глаза обвиняли – будто бы это он был виноват, будто бы это из-за него Стив сорвался в ту пропасть.

Не так уж далеко от истины.

\- У меня две новости, - без приветствий начала она ровным, спокойным голосом. – Хорошая и плохая.

Баки зажмурился.

***   
Он согласился сразу же, не раздумывая, он едва не рассмеялся вслух от того, как все эти генералы пытались скрыть от него свое густое облегчение. Весь штаб уже знал, что Гидра проводила над сержантом Барнсом свои темные, нелюдские эксперименты – и пусть даже никто не представлял, какие именно, было понятно, что дело именно в этом. Они не могли ему приказать и думали, что он не согласится – ни один разумный человек не согласился бы, но Баки уже давным-давно не считал себя разумным.

Объяснения Старка он слушал вполуха, а на его изобретения не смотрел вовсе, знал: все это бесполезно. Знал, что сигнал пропадет, знал, что его не найдут.

Наверное, так и должно было быть.

***   
Картер, сама того не зная, ему солгала. Она принесла с собой две новости, обе были – хорошие.

Стив не погиб. Баки исцеловал бы руки Эрскину, благодарил бы на коленях, пусть и не видел его никогда в жизни – того, что этот доктор сделал для Стива, было достаточно, чтобы заслужить его, Баки, вечную преданность. Стив пережил падение, пережил несколько часов в снегу, прежде чем его нашла Гидра; Эрскин дал ему защиту лучшую, чем вся американская армия.

Стив был жив, и Гидра хотела обменять его на Джеймса Б. Барнса, сержанта, личный номер три-два-пять-пять-семь-ноль-три-восемь.

Баки согласился сразу же, не раздумывая. У него сжималось горло – от страха, от ужаса даже, от жалости к своей дурной, неприкаянной судьбе: он не был идиотом, он понимал, что идет на самоубийство.

Это ничего не меняло.

Просто в цепочке приоритетов Баки Барнса Стив Роджерс стоял выше, чем его собственная жизнь.

***   
Обмен вышел неловким и словно бы плохо отрепетированным. СНР и Гидра встретились ранним утром, где-то посреди леса, в точке, которую Баки ни в жизни не нашел бы на карте. Вокруг них смыкалось плотное кольцо вооруженных людей, и на небольшом пятачке свободного пространства едва хватало места для него, Филлипса и вездесущей Картер. Иоганн Шмидт, как всегда завернутый в плотный плащ, шагнул к ним навстречу и показал маленький металлический цилиндр; Баки достаточно времени провел бок о бок с Монти, чтобы узнать в нем карманный детонатор.

\- Без глупостей, господа, - сказал Шмидт с тем же тяжелым акцентом, от которого Баки до сих пор просыпался в холодном поту. – Вы же не хотите, чтобы ваш бесценный капитан разлетелся в пыль?

Филлипс, несмотря на свою идеальную выправку, выглядел усталым и постаревшим, у Картер был такой взгляд, что им бы алмазы резать. Сам Баки всё не сводил глаз с каталки, что вынесли к ним из фургона – лежащий на ней Стив был по самые уши чем-то накачан, но в остальном казался вполне здоровым. С его метаболизмом он уже к вечеру, пожалуй, будет в норме. 

Но пока что он был не в себе, не узнавал никого вокруг, и слава богу – потому что последнее, чего бы Баки сейчас хотелось, это объясняться с Роджерсом. Он почти пожалел Картер в этот момент – как только Стив придет в себя, мало ей не покажется.

В фургон он забрался сам, без посторонней помощи, держал на лице то же выражение, с которым в Нью-Йорке садился на корабль до английских берегов. На поясе у него висела целая россыпь изобретений Говарда, по которым штаб собирался найти гнездо Гидры. Баки знал, что ничего они не найдут.

Последний взгляд на Стива отозвался резкой болью, как провернутый в груди нож. Я его больше не увижу, подумал Баки, и что-то в нем болезненно треснуло – что-то летнее, светлое, бруклинское. Он откинулся на скамью, выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Было так страшно, что сердце едва не выскакивало из груди, но на губах по-прежнему он по-прежнему держал едва заметную ухмылку.

Может быть, Баки Барнс и уходил в ад, но это не значит, что он не будет улыбаться.

А потом к чертям вдруг полетело все: либо СНР решил не предупреждать французов об этом маленьком рандеву под Греноблем, либо швейцарцы забыли о своем нейтралитете, но в стену фургона с грохотом влетел снаряд, а в уши набился плотный слой ваты – после удара Баки перестал слышать хоть что-нибудь. Колеса, дорога и небо закрутились перед глазами, его ударило о скамью, о землю и вжало грудью в наполовину расколотое дерево.

В звенящей тишине он все еще ничего не слышал, не знал, сколько прошло времени. У него кружилась голова, желудок пытался выбраться из тела, и что-то еще было не так, что-то было неправильно, но, оглушенный, он никак не мог понять, что же это.

И только когда сзади к нему подошли, не церемонясь взяли за плечи, Баки открыл глаза и закричал – его левая рука заканчивалась чуть выше локтя. 

***   
2014.

\- Довольно. Все вон, - привычно отдал команду Пирс. Этот урок он заучил много лет назад и никогда не допускал ошибок.

Страйк вышел молча, но звук их шагов еще долго отлетал от стен старого банковского хранилища. Дверь за бойцами Пирс закрыл собственноручно, хотя и знал, что никто не решится подслушать разговор лидера Гидры с ее главным секретным оружием.  
Никто из них и представить не мог, как именно проходят такие разговоры.

\- Убери этого медтехника, - негромко буркнул Солдат, отталкивая от собственной головы металлические пластины и отрывая плечи от спинки кресла. – И не как обычно. Совсем убери.

На это можно было ответить простым кивком, и Александр кивнул – прошло уже двадцать пять лет, но рядом с ним он до сих пор предпочитал молчать и не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Это было возможно только при максимально добросовестном исполнении обязанностей, и Пирс очень старался не дать ему повода в себе разочароваться. Медтехники были той еще головной болью – единственная вынужденная уступка, единственный потенциальный источник утечки. Необходимое зло, с которым приходилось мириться, хотя Александр уже приучил себя не нервничать по этому поводу. Он же не нервничал.

Он выпрямил спину как хищник перед прыжком, расставил ноги, и кресло под ним вдруг показалось хрупким, бескаркасным. Сжимающие предплечья скобы он сдвинул так легко, что по спине тут же пополз нехороший, липкий холодок.

\- Каков дальнейший план?

\- Все тот же. Переходи к «Озарению».

Пирс замер – он никогда раньше не спорил, не пытался давать советы, но никогда раньше он и не получал настолько идиотских приказов. По городу гуляет сорвавшийся с поводка суперсолдат, ушедшая на вольные хлеба шпионка и еще какой-то парень с очевидно военным прошлым, и начинать работу сейчас – чистой воды безрассудство. Они провалят проект и еще неизвестно, смогут ли уйти живыми.

\- Но это неразумно, пока Роджерс жив. Мы можем убрать его снач…

Договорить он не успел, как и не успел заметить, когда он приблизился почти вплотную. Горло вдруг сжалось так, что казалось, голова сейчас взорвется. Да, Солдат сдавил его шею правой рукой, и от этого ни черта не становилось легче.

\- Даже. Думать. Не смей, - прошипело ему в ухо отродье дьявола, и за эти доли секунды Пирс пожалел не только о том, что открыл рот, но и о том, что вообще родился на свет. – Тронешь его – я с тебя шкуру спущу, буквально. Ты знаешь, я могу.

Да, он бы мог. Буквально. Кивок вышел сдавленным и жалким, но когда находишься одной ногой в могиле, становится не до самолюбования. Солдат еще несколько секунд с сомнением смотрел на него, потом отпустил, и из его движений мгновенно исчезла ярость – он снова был собран и спокоен.

\- Роджерсом я займусь сам. Твоя задача – хеликеррьеры, - возле погасшего монитора он остановился и несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на свое отражение – будто искал что-то в самом себе. – Можешь идти.

Несмотря на пережитый страх и желание сбежать, Пирс заставил себя идти размеренно, на выходе соскользнул в знакомый образ уверенного лидера. Он давно играл эту роль, не допускал ошибок, но только на улице, оказавшись вдали от хранилища и вдохнув грязного городского воздуха, он почувствовал, как паника перестала сотрясать все внутренности.

Господи, он ненавидел его. Это. Порождение Сатаны, гребаный киборг, доставшийся ему в наследство от предшественника. Чертов мутант, бессильно думал Александр, забираясь в машину. Чертов мутант, от которого не избавиться до конца жизни.

В восемьдесят девятом году Александр Пирс был заместителем директора ЩИТа – и главы Гидры по совместительству. В восемьдесят девятом году ранним апрельским утром они должны были разбудить Солдата – у них был письменный приказ восьмилетней давности, был график и инструкции, но старик Джексон только фыркнул, когда ему принесли старые отпечатанные листы. «Никто не будет указывать мне, что делать», запальчиво сказал он тогда.

В восемьдесят девятом году поздним апрельским утром в дверцу криокамеры изнутри впечатался металлический кулак. От грохота зазвенело в ушах, и единственное, что Александр тогда додумался сделать – выгнать всех посторонних, хотя и сам не до конца понимал зачем. И повернувшись от двери, увидел: из замороженной камеры выступил он – голый, почти синий от холода, и злой, словно все черти ада вселились в его пугающее, обезображенное тело.

Поздним апрельским утром восемьдесят девятого Александр Пирс стал лидером Гидры, но никогда не забывал, с каким звуком ломались под железными пальцами шейные позвонки старика Джексона.

Потом он, конечно, копался в архивах, пытался понять, как и для чего Зола собирал этого монстра, но понял только, что в сороковых и пятидесятых к бумагам относились далеко не так внимательно, как ему хотелось бы. Он нашел лишь несколько записей из европейских баз: доктор Зола посещал тогда-еще-Объект в его камере почти каждый день. Это не было ни лабораторией, ни тренировочным залом – что они могли делать там, о чем говорили?

Не осталось никаких отчетов, никаких данных о том, как именно появился Солдат и с какой целью, какие процедуры проводились над ним и какие применялись препараты. Одна только короткая отметка сообщала, что в середине сороковых у него случился срыв, и Зола дал команду использовать электрошок. 

От него отказались меньше через пять лет. Больше срывов у Солдата не было. 

Все медики, которых он опрашивал позже, в один голос клялись, что самостоятельный выход из криосна невозможен. Александр слушал их молча, он им верил – они хорошо знали свое дело. Просто говорили они о людях, а Солдат был кем угодно, только не человеком.

На самом деле Пирс даже не знал, как его называть. В редких записях значился только Объект, но он на объект походил меньше всего. Джексон о нем не говорил вообще, а звать это чудовище Баки Барнсом казалось бесчестным по отношению к тому несчастному пареньку, что сдох когда-то ради своей страны. И Пирс остановился на этом безликом «Солдат», потому что это единственное, чем он точно был.

Александр не знал о Солдате ничего – не знал его целей, не знал его способностей, его стремлений, не знал и не хотел знать. Ему было страшно – он был немолод и давно уже не боялся смерти как таковой, но Солдат нес в себе что-то более пугающее, что-то вечное и чуждое человечеству. Иногда казалось, что погибшие от его руки обречены на ужасы страшнее адских.

Солдат хотел запустить «Озарение». Подготовка была почти закончена, и Александр не собирался снова задавать вопросы или предлагать свои идеи. Он и так чуть не повторил ошибку старика Джексона.

Теперь он будет просто выполнять приказы.

***   
Умирая перед широким панорамным окном, за которым рушилось все, что он успел создать за свою жизнь, Александр Пирс понял, отчего Солдат не нервничал. Он просто уже списал Гидру со счетов.

***   
Но вообще-то Пирс ошибался. Солдат не планировал уничтожать Гидру, хотя и не испытывал к взрастившей его организации никаких сентиментальных чувств. Однако и спасать ее он не собирался тоже: в отличие от всех прочих он уже понимал, что двадцать первый век будет принадлежать не армиям.

2.

Из госпиталя Стив попросту сбежал. 

Его тело восстанавливалось быстрее, чем врачи полагали возможным, и если уж откровенно – гораздо быстрее, чем считал возможным он сам. Кости срастались, заживали ссадины, мышцы наполнялись неуемной, кипучей энергией – она бурлила внутри, она требовала действий и движений.

Стив был уверен, что все это из-за Баки.

Баки, погибший четыре года – семьдесят лет – назад, оказался живым. Он был настоящий, Стив не выдумал его, Стив не сошел с ума. Он не знал, как это возможно, он же видел всё сам – Пегги привезла его туда, показала место, где машина сержанта Барнса разлетелась от взрыва. Стив видел своими глазами: обрывки брезента, несколько упавших деревьев, присыпанные тонким слоем снега следы шин на лесной дороге, примятую кабину, которую местные оттащили к обочине. Пегги держалась поодаль, а он опустился на колени, в отчаянье запрокинул лицо к спокойному небу, понял, что плачет, только когда начал намокать воротник. Это ведь была обычная снайперская миссия, не первая для Баки, почему же она стала последней?

Стив пытался попрощаться и отпустить, но ни сердце, ни разум не понимали и не принимали этой разлуки. Он не мог «жить дальше», как советовал ему неожиданно заботливый Филлипс, не мог оплакать и забыть, боль потери разгоралась в нем все сильнее, обжигала при каждом вдохе, и Стив отдал бы все, чтобы повернуть время вспять. 

Эти два года в новом мире он провел в бесконечном одиночестве, он был словно кокон с окаменевшей, неживой бабочкой внутри, чей мертвый вес тянул его к земле. Стив просыпался и завтракал, шел на пробежку, ехал в Трискелион или читал что-то, догоняя этот век; он планировал каждый свой день, не допускал пробелов в расписании. Не давал себе времени подумать и прочувствовать, был уверен: стоит только остановиться – и его снесет лавиной все еще острой, незабытой боли. Он избегал этого всеми силами, старался себя занять, никому ничего не говорил, и никто не знал, что на самом деле Стив Роджерс не человек уже, а живой, дышащий мавзолей. Что он носит в себе своего Баки, потому это только там, внутри Стива, Баки все еще оставался.

А потом он узнал, что Баки жив. Эта новость перевешивала всё прочее: то, что он работал на Гидру, то, что им пришлось драться; Стив никак не мог задуматься об этом всерьез, не мог осознать. Его тело встречало удары как ласки, как приветствия, и где-то подсознательно, не разумом, но сердцем он знал, что Баки помнит. Что бьет не в полную силу. Что не пытается убить.

От этого Стив терял возможность мыслить здраво.

Он будто бы проснулся.

Потерялись все прочие цели, все другие задачи, осталась лишь одна, главная, сияющая как свет в конце тоннеля: найти. Найти и больше никогда не отпускать.

И поэтому Стив улучил момент, выскользнул из палаты, нашел в раздевалке форму какого-то медбрата – она была узковата в плечах, чересчур свободна в талии, сидела на нем как на плохо подобранном манекене. Стив вышел в ней под теплое апрельское небо и пошел сквозь сгущающиеся сумерки; ему нужно было домой – переодеться, привести себя в порядок, просмотреть все данные, что Наташа скинула в интернет – и те, которые не скинула. Где-то там должна была быть зацепка, должно быть то, от чего он сможет оттолкнуться. Из Наташей же принесенного досье, которое Стив лишь с третьего раза сумел дочитать, стало понятно, что Зимний Солдат – лучший из лучших в своем деле, и Стив был уверен, что придется искать, объяснять и доказывать, пытался представить, насколько далеко Баки мог уйти, где мог скрываться. Он был готов бороться. Он был готов потратить остаток жизни на поиски и уговоры, но судьба не то прониклась его решимостью, не то просто пожалела, только искать Стиву никого не пришлось.

Свет придомовых фонарей ложился в комнату пластами, справа и слева от окна. Он плавно, тепло искрился на стеклах, густо растекался по темным волосам, по металлу пластин, Стив споткнулся в проходе, вдохнул – и забыл выдохнуть. Баки сидел на его диване, пил его пиво, подложив под локоть его подушку, листал его журнал, и ничего прекраснее Стив не видел за всю свою жизнь.

\- Эй, - хрипло позвал он, когда стук сердца замедлился до нормального; только тогда Баки поднял голову и улыбнулся ему – по-бруклински, с детства знакомой залихватской улыбкой, от которой в животе накаливалось что-то темное и жадное.

\- Зря ты это с хеликеррьерами, - мягко пожурил он Стива и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. – Иди сюда.

\- Что значит «зря»? – возмутился Стив, пока ноги сами несли его ближе – туда, где было его место, туда, где Баки хотел его видеть. – Двадцать миллионов человек.

\- Не было там двадцати миллионов, - вздохнул Баки, разворачиваясь к нему вполоборота. – Там и двух сотен не было, просто агенты работают внимательнее, если уверены, что занимаются большим проектом, - он помолчал, оглядывая Стива ласково и спокойно. - Привет. Сопляк.

\- Тупица, - буркнул Стив в ответ, надеясь, что прозвучит не очень жалко. Ему хотелось заплакать. Хотелось сжать Баки в объятиях и никогда в жизни не выпускать из поля зрения.

Баки пах совсем так же, как в то последнее их утро, посреди снежных Альп: оружие, металл, выдубленная кожа кобуры, хмельная, кружащая голову опасность и чуть-чуть выжженной солнцем пыли из их переулка, которая давно уже вплавилась в них обоих. И Стив сдался – уткнулся лицом ему в шею, обхватил ладонями за талию и закрыл глаза, отгораживая их обоих от всего остального мира.

Только теперь, спустя два года, спустя полсотни миссий и три съемных квартиры он наконец-то почувствовал: он вернулся домой.

\- Надо поговорить, Роджерс, - мягко сказал Баки ему на ухо, чуть касаясь губами мочки, и Стив кивнул, собираясь с мыслями. То, как близко к нему Баки сидел, каким теплым и крепким было его тело под касаниями, совершенно не помогало взять себя в руки.

\- Я начну издалека, - Баки притянул его чуть выше, укладывая голову себе на плечо, и Стив позволил ему это безропотно, послушный, покорный и жаждущий. – Ты слышал что-нибудь про Таноса?

\- Какой-то поклонник Фрейда? – вяло отшутился Стив. 

\- Вряд ли, - хмыкнул Баки. – Танос – инопланетянин. Он титан, родился где-то около Сатурна. Очень сильный, кровожадный и практически безумный. Этакая синяя махина разрушений.

\- Ну и знакомства у тебя.

\- Мы не знакомы. Пока еще. Ты помнишь Тессеракт?

\- Что-то мне не нравится ход твоего рассказа, - вздохнул Стив, уже понимая, что этот разговор перевернет с ног на голову все, что он знал об этом новом мире. – Помню куда лучше, чем хотелось бы. Мы вернули его в Асгард.

\- Угу, - согласился Баки. Его живая ладонь легла Стиву на шею, и пальцы начали едва ощутимо поглаживать кожу – прямо под линией роста волос. Это отвлекало куда сильнее, чем можно было бы предположить, напоминало сырые ночи в Европе, когда Стив приходил в их палатку, и с него спадала маска всезнающего командира – оставался только неопытный мальчишка, впервые в жизни столкнувшийся с серьезной ответственностью. – А рассказали ли тебе твои асгардские приятели, что Тессеракт может не только генерировать энергию, но и проникать сквозь пространство и – наш случай – сквозь время?

\- Мне и в самом деле не нравится ход твоего рассказа, - снова проворчал Стив и, получив шутливый шлепок по затылку, невольно всхлипнул от того, насколько знакомо было это ощущение. Словно бы не было всех этих лет. Словно за окном все еще был Бруклин, а они никогда не умирали.

\- Шмидт и Зола видели, как Танос уничтожает почти все население Земли, порабощает немногих оставшихся. Присоединяет планету к своей империи. Они успели показать мне это – еще в первый раз, когда их версия сыворотки меня не убила. Зола тогда понял, что она сработает и что я – тот, кто им нужен.

\- Нужен для?.. – подтолкнул его Стив. Он не очень хотел знать ответ, но за окном был Вашингтон, а они оба успели умереть и воскреснуть. Они были совсем другими теперь и все теми же, и они все еще были рядом. Что бы это ни было, вместе они справятся.

Баки со вздохом потер подбородок свободной рукой и снова начал поглаживать чужую шею. Все такой же красивый, гораздо более опасный, хищный и притягательный, с этой пугающей металлической рукой, с уверенным, твердым взглядом – Стив любил его так отчаянно, что едва не захлебывался этой любовью.

\- Гидра создавалась как инструмент борьбы с Таносом.

\- Гидра была нацистской организацией. В духе Аненербе.

\- Была, - согласился Баки. – Шмидт во многом был порожден своим временем и своим окружением, он считал, что достойным противником для пришельцев могут быть только арийцы. Но благодаря тебе его скоро не стало, и Зола разработал более разумный план: в оставшееся до вторжения время Гидра должна была накрыть весь мир, создать структуру, конвейер из идеально подготовленных военных. Чтобы, когда придет время, дать отпор врагу. Я знаю, ты не одобряешь все, что услышал в том подвале, но иначе ничего не вышло бы. Иногда планета казалась слишком уставшей от воин, слишком… готовой к миру. Нельзя было этого допустить. Человечество должно быть готово встретить Таноса с оружием в руках, а значит, человечество не должно было отвыкать держать в руках это оружие.

\- И ты?..

\- Любое пророчество со временем становится легендой. Забываются приказы, заповеди, запреты. Кто-то должен был контролировать происходящее, следить за ситуацией, за тем, чтобы выполнялись распоряжения. Кто-то живой, Стив. Кто-то должен был.

\- И ты стал кем?.. Хранителем пророчества?

\- Звучит довольно глупо, - признал Баки, и его смешок тепло прокатился по коже, вызывая россыпь мурашек. – Но по сути…

\- Нет. Нет, подожди, - сказал Стив, чистым усилием воли заставил себя оторваться от прикосновения и сесть ровно. Нахмурился, глядя на Баки: даже в полумраке заметные круги под глазами, щетина и усталая складка у губ, Боже, когда ж он отдыхал в последний раз? – Я не понимаю, Бак. Ты же погиб в сорок четвертом. Уехал на задание, но не добрался до точки назначения. Я там был, понимаешь? Я видел место взрыва.

Баки посмотрел на него и вдруг улыбнулся одними губами, сухой недоброй улыбкой – той, которой удостаивались обычно бруклинские ребята, рискнувшие поднять руку на мелкого упрямца Стива Роджерса.

\- Ай да Картер, - протянул он со смесью злости и восхищения. – О том, что после падения тебя нашла Гидра, она, надо думать, тоже умолчала?

\- Что?..

\- Машина, в которой я якобы ехал на задание, принадлежала Шмидту. Зола хотел получить меня обратно.

Стив моргнул, осмысливая услышанное. Детали медленно складывались – одна к другой, одна к другой, пока целая картина не встала перед глазами и не ослепила его яркой вспышкой.

\- Это был обмен. Они обменяли тебя на меня.

\- Именно, - согласился Баки. – И пока ты не начал возмущаться – меня никто не заставлял, я сам согласился.

\- Ты пошел на это добровольно? – ужаснулся Стив. В досье он читал про электрошок и экспериментальные препараты, про перечень миссий гораздо длиннее того, о котором говорила Наташа; он не понимал, как можно было согласиться на такое. 

\- Да, - твердо сказал Баки, не отводя глаз – взгляд у него был чистый и очень серьезный. – Я пошел на это добровольно. Потому что кто-то должен был стать Зимним Солдатом. И потому что я не хотел, чтобы этим «кем-то» оказался ты.

Стив задохнулся, будто из легких вдруг выбили весь воздух – это прозвучало откровеннее, интимнее признания в любви, обожгло запредельной близостью – той, когда двое не просто соединяются в одно, но когда врастают друг друга, становятся неразделимыми. Он покачал головой, чувствуя, как сжалось горло, как защипало под веками. Баки раскрыл объятия, и Стив качнулся обратно к нему, тихо вдыхая родной запах.

\- У меня еще очень много вопросов, - предупредил он.

\- Задавай, - Баки потерся щекой о его макушку, взлохматил и без того спутанные волосы. – Я отвечу.

Стив шмыгнул носом, прижимаясь лбом к теплой шее. Он до сих пор не мог поверить – себе, своим глазам, своему телу, не мог поверить, что это правда, а не сон, что Баки пришел к нему сам.

Что Баки в нем все еще нуждался.

\- Чем их не устраивал я? 

\- Ты? Стиви, ты хоть понимаешь, каким тебя представляли те, кто не был с тобой знаком? Каким тебя представляли по ту сторону линии фронта?

\- Клоуном?

\- Святым. Ну, почти, - Баки, все так же обнимая его, начал покачиваться из стороны в сторону – мягко, словно ребенка баюкал. – Пропаганда, слухи и слишком обрывочные данные разведки формировали образ Капитана Америки как человека с золотым сердцем, как воплощенного идеала. А вытащив меня из Аззано, ты лично воплотил этот образ в жизнь, за что тебе спасибо, кстати. Шмидт уверился, что ты слишком высоконравственный для такой миссии. Я-то знал, конечно, что Стив Роджерс на самом деле та еще заноза в заднице, но им этого сообщать не собирался, - Баки говорил неторопливо, вдумчиво; в наползающей темноте свет фонарей серебром дрожал на металлических пластинах, и Стив не мог отвести от него глаз. 

\- То есть они думали, что я не справлюсь.

\- Они думали, что тебя придется ломать. Зачем лишние трудности?

\- Я читал досье Зимнего Солдата, Наташа принесла мне в госпиталь, - невнятно пробормотал Стив, ртом касаясь гладкой кожи и воротника темной футболки. – Электрошок, обнуление… Криокамера.

Баки над ним вздохнул и коротко прижался ко лбу губами. От этой открытой, детской ласки на глаза вдруг навернулись слезы – как холод острее чувствуется, если зайти в теплое помещение, так и Стив: только оказавшись в объятиях Баки, понял, насколько сильно по нему тосковал.

\- Нет, это другое. Электрошок использовали недолго, всего несколько лет. У Золы не было выбора, Стив. После того, как ты уронил самолет… После того, как ты умер, я сорвался. Был не в себе, не мог работать. Я не в восторге от этого, многое забыл после электрошока, но у него действительно не было выбора.

Баки не сказал, конечно, что это была его, Стива, вина, но Стив все равно слышал – в своей голове, в своей совести. Собственный голос говорил ему – если бы он не был таким слабаком, Баки не пришлось бы мучиться.

\- А криокамера?

\- Ну, даже сыворотка суперсолдата не дает вечной жизни. Приходилось пропускать… неважные периоды.

\- Много их было?

\- Прилично.

Стив поднял глаза – ресницы запутались в чужих длинных волосах, сузили угол обзора, но в окне ему все равно был виден кусочек неба: насыщенно темного, вечернего и чистого от любых хеликеррьеров.

\- Сколько людей пострадало от Гидры?

Баки поджал губы – Стив кожей почувствовал движение мышц. Его тоже это не радовало, да и кого бы порадовала необходимость убивать, но Стиву нужно было разобраться во всем, как бы это ни было больно.

\- Много. И куда меньше, чем пострадает от Таноса, если его не остановить, - Стив молчал, и Баки помолчал тоже, продолжил после острой, тревожной паузы: - Я знаю, что тебе это не по душе, но иногда приходится выбирать между плохим и очень плохим. Я знаю, о чем говорю, Стив, я так еще в сорок четвертом выбирал.

\- И из-за меня вся твоя работа пошла коту под хвост.

\- Ну, во-первых, далеко не вся. Во-вторых, ничего страшного.

\- Ничего страшного? – Стив приподнялся, сел так, чтобы видеть Баки, и тело сразу же затосковало о потерянном контакте. – Семьдесят лет работы…

Баки потянулся к нему, взял ладонь в свои руки, и Стив запнулся, мгновенно теряя способность связно мыслить и связно говорить.

\- Мы рассчитывали на Гидру, потому что в сороковых не было других вариантов. Был только один суперсолдат и… одна заготовка для суперсолдата. Приходилось полагаться на вооруженных военных. Но двадцать первый век, Стив, двадцать первый век – совсем другое дело. Сражаться с Таносом должны ребята вроде нас с тобой, и на наше счастье их стало куда больше за эти годы.

Металлические пальцы двинулись выше, погладили запястье, щекотно приласкали предплечье; Стив с некоторым удивлением понял, что ему нравится эта железная рука, какой бы страшной она ни казалась на первый взгляд. Ему, конечно, еще придется спросить, как именно Баки ею обзавелся, но Стив уже знал, что ответ на этот вопрос ему не понравится, и потому решил промолчать. Не сегодня. Не в первый их – счастливый – вечер.

\- Почему вы никому не рассказали? Почему ты никому не рассказал, Бак? Если надвигается война, люди имеют право знать.

Пальцы перескочили от локтя к подбородку, обхватили ласково, приятно остудили горячую кожу. Баки придвинулся ближе и вдруг потерся носом о нос Стива – совсем как в детстве, в первом классе, когда Стив лежал с очередной простудой, мрачный и злой на весь мир, а Баки готов был сделать что угодно, лишь бы его рассмешить.

\- И кто бы мне поверил? Столетнему киборгу из нацистской организации? Ископаемому с промытыми мозгами с дурацкими пророчествами? А уж теперь, после всего, что Романова слила в интернет… Мы сами по себе, Стив. Да ведь и ты, кажется, не очень любишь полагаться на правительство. В Нью-Йорке ты не ждал от них помощи?

\- Ты следил за мной? – попытался возмутиться Стив, но прозвучало фальшиво даже для него самого. Баки фыркнул ему в лицо, и в глазах у него заблестели знакомые, лихие чертенята.

\- Кто-то же должен был следить, чтобы ты опять не убился.

\- Я серьезно, Бак, - он отстранился, совсем чуть-чуть, только чтобы можно было нормально соображать, но Баки тут же придвинулся следом, и все благие намерения снова пошли прахом. – Ты знал, что я жив, и… Даже не подумал появиться?

\- Подумал, конечно. И не раз, - со вздохом признался Баки, опустил ресницы – все те же, длинные, темные, бархатом присыпанные. – Ты не представляешь даже, как я хотел, но мне казалось, что лучше оставить тебя в покое. Чтобы ты мог жить нормально. Чтобы нашел себе кого-нибудь… нормального.

\- Мои представления о нормальном отличаются от общепринятых, - шепотом выдохнул Стив, едва не касаясь губами чужого лица. 

Воздух вокруг них загустел в сладкую карамель, в тягучий мед, не двигался, и они не двигались, лаская друг друга горячим, частым дыханием.

\- Да уж вижу, - так же шепотом ответил Баки.

Кто-то из них наклонился вперед первым, кто-то – следом, и губы наконец коснулись губ. Выключилось сразу все, весь окружающий мир ушел в перезагрузку; Стив не понял, как оказался лежащим на спине, с задранной к шее рубашкой, но к прикосновениям подавался охотно, изгибал себя, стремясь продлить ласку. Баки касался его жадно, не скрывал хлещущий наружу голод: ладони оглаживали грудь, бока и живот, властно прижимали к дивану, не позволяя сдвинуться. Дышали оба тяжело, густой сахарный воздух оседал на губах, Стив запустил руки под растянутую футболку Баки, заскулил от жара и гладкости, и ощущения сильных мышц под горячей кожей; Баки куснул его за шею, тут же зализал укус короткими касаниями языка.

Когда теплая ладонь наконец проскользнула под пояс его широких форменных штанов, Стив запрокинул голову и вцепился в Баки так, словно боялся, будто тот вдруг растворится. Умелые, ласковые пальцы сомкнулись вокруг члена, обхватили восхитительной, желанной несвободой, и Стив не выдержал, начал толкаться навстречу, затерялся в белых вспышках все нарастающего удовольствия. 

Баки шумно дышал ему в шею, покусывал мочку уха, от него волнами расходилось тепло и головокружительное, годами выдержанное возбуждение. Стив пьянел от него сильнее, чем от самой ласки – от его обжигающих выдохов, от разгоряченного мужского запаха, от вибрирующих на коже едва слышных стонов. Ему, наверное, должно было быть стыдно, но с Баки никогда и ни за что не было стыдно, и Стив не пытался сдерживаться, жадно вскидывал бедра и быстро – слишком быстро – сорвался в слепящую восхитительную бездну.

Мир возвращался медленно – гранями, углами, тенями на плоскостях. Баки все так же горячо дышал Стиву в шею, дрожал от едва сдерживаемой нужды, от кипящей потребности в разрядке, в удовольствии, и Стив обхватил его за талию, второй рукой пытаясь справиться с молнией на джинсах.

\- Поверить не могу, - хрипло выдохнул он, - что всего неделю назад мы едва не поубивали друг друга.

\- Придурок. Хотел бы я убить тебя – стрелял бы под щит, - пробурчал Баки, и его красивый, глубокий голос красноречиво хрипел. – Я за тобой два года наблюдал. Знал, как не навредить тебе всерьез. 

\- Да что ты говоришь, - прошептал Стив и погладил пальцем влажную головку. Баки наконец-то застонал.

***   
\- Нелогично, - сказал Стив, приподнявшись на локте. Баки сонно моргнул в ответ, прищуриваясь на утренний свет, и попытался пригладить торчащие в разные стороны волосы. 

Вечером, где-то после не то третьего, не то четвертого раунда, они все же добрались до кровати – только ради того, чтобы продолжить. В очередной раз пьянея от прикосновений, от поцелуев, Стив вжимался в крепкое податливое тело, и в голове у него было блаженно, восхитительно пусто.

Думать он начал только поутру.

\- Что нелогично? – сипло выдохнул Баки, потирая ладонями глаза. Прядь над правым ухом упрямо не ложилась к остальным, и Стив протянул руку, поправляя, не отказал себе в слабости ласкающе коснуться виска, щеки и ресниц.

\- «Озарение». Если сражаться с Таносом должны… не простые люди, то зачем в списке целей был Старк? И Беннер? Зачем вообще было поднимать хеликеррьеры?

Баки не смотрел на него, смотрел на руку, которую Стив все еще держал у его лица – на какое-то мгновенье показалось, что он вообще не понимает, о чем его спрашивают. Все его внимание сосредоточилось там, где они касались друг друга – ладонь Стива скользнула ниже, коснулась чуть приоткрытых губ, а потом Баки неожиданно поцеловал пальцы, самые кончики. Едва ощутимо, будто бабочка коснулась – и вдруг ожил, откинулся обратно на подушки.

Словно не мог начать думать, пока не получил свою дозу Стива.

\- «Озарение» должно было убрать тех, кто так или иначе будет мешать подготовке. Но Беннер был в списке для отвода глаз. Халка все равно нельзя убить, ты же прекрасно знаешь.

\- А Старк?

\- А вот от Старка будут проблемы, Стив. Мне жаль, правда, - глаза у него были светлые, прозрачные; голос смягчился, словно его отшлифовали. – От Старка будет очень много проблем.

Стив придвинулся ближе, нависая, провел губами по лицу Баки – ресницы чуть щекотали, щетина кололась. Совсем как в сорок четвертом. Совсем по-настоящему.

\- Бак. Тони – та еще головная боль, поверь, я в курсе. Но он хороший боец. Железный Человек будет очень кстати.

\- Не будет, Роджерс. Я знаю, что говорю. Алгоритм Золы, помнишь?

Стив фыркнул, и Баки возмущенно потянул его, почти уронил на себя сверху. Они сплелись ногами, тяжелая рука легла ему на поясницу, удерживая на месте и показывая, кому он принадлежит, и Стив замер, боясь спугнуть это ощущение – своей полной, безотчетной принадлежности. Как же он скучал. Господи Боже, думал Стив, как же сильно этого не хватало.

\- Ну давай, Кассандра, - хмыкнул он и несильно прикусил Баки мочку уха, тут же получив заметный шлепок по заднице. – Удиви меня.

\- Год, - выдохнул Баки ему в плечо. – Через год Старк устроит такое, что ты сам захочешь его задушить.

\- Не очень подробно.

\- Увидишь. Тебе же придется разгребать последствия.

И Стив дернулся, выворачиваясь из объятий. Тон, которым Баки это произнес, был грустным и отстраненным, будто бы Баки знал, что ему самому не придется иметь к этому отношения. Будто бы они…

\- Ты же не уйдешь? – спросил Стив и почувствовал, как сердце колотится у самого горла. Мерзкий липкий страх тут же просочился в кровь, затуманил взгляд, и паника обожгла ледяным ужасом.

\- Стив, - Баки все так же обнимал его одной рукой, другой, живой, взъерошил волосы и скользнул к шее. – Ты чем вчера слушал? Предыдущие семьдесят лет работы оказались практически бесполезными. До вторжения осталось три года. Стив, хороший мой, у меня много работы. У меня очень много работы.

\- Но ты же не один больше, - Стив схватился за ладонь почти отчаянно, почти дико; мысль о том, что Баки уйдет, запустила в голове цепочку болезненных, ослепительных взрывов. – Я с тобой. Я помогу.

\- Конечно, поможешь, Стив. Конечно, - Баки ласково сжал его руку в ответ и улыбнулся. – Не волнуйся, мы теперь надолго не будем расставаться. И кстати о расставаниях – как ты смотришь на то, чтобы пойти и приготовить гостю завтрак? Я бы сейчас быка съел. Кое-кто меня совсем измотал за ночь.

\- Ты не гость, - буркнул Стив, скатываясь обратно на свою половину кровати. – Сам иди и приготовь. И вообще, я только из госпиталя. Мне нужны уход и забота.

Баки коротко рассмеялся и одним сильным плавным движением выбрался из под одеяла. Стив даже не пытался сделать вид, будто не таращится на него.

\- Ты такой засранец, ты в курсе? – спросил Баки, без спросу стягивая со стула домашние штаны Стива. 

\- Ты все равно меня любишь.

\- Да, - вздохнул Баки, не оборачиваясь. – Все равно люблю.

***   
\- Как ты? – спросил Стив за завтраком, ничего не поясняя – знал, что Баки поймет: как ты в этом веке? как ты все это время? как ты?

Баки отпил глоток душистого, крепкого чая и посмотрел из-под темной волны волос.

\- Устал, - вздохнул он. – Скучал. Живой. Люблю.

И улыбнулся.

И Стив улыбнулся в ответ.

3.

Они решили пока не говорить никому и ничего – Баки настаивал на этом, и Стив, разнеженный, заласканный, наконец-то расслабившийся, не стал с ним спорить. Со стороны, пожалуй, казалось, что его жизнь не изменилась: он выбирался на миссии, когда команде требовалась помощь, бегал по утрам, ездил с Сэмом по окрестным городам и по дальним странам – якобы в поисках Баки, он вел себя так же, как и до этой всю душу вывернувшей весны.

На самом деле в его жизни изменилось всё. Словно все кусочки его личности, его мира вдруг закружились и по волшебству встали на свои места: всё стало ощущаться правильным. Всё шло так, как должно было, и ничто не давило, ничто не тревожило: у Стива была цель и был его Баки. Этого ему всегда оказывалось достаточно.

Они встречались не часто – не так часто, как хотелось бы, и были очень осторожны, постоянно проверяли, нет ли хвоста, нет ли прослушки. Изредка Баки приходил к Стиву, падал на его диван и шутливо отказывался вставать. Стив говорил: «Что, совсем?» и усаживался верхом на бедра, жарко оглаживал плечи и грудь; Баки сначала смеялся, потом молчал, изо всех сил равняя дыхание, а после – начинал стонать. Засыпали они быстро, всегда – вплетясь друг в друга как можно ближе.

Иногда Стив брал палатку, мотоцикл – и уезжал из города. Сэму говорил, что надо передохнуть, что хочет один побыть немного; к осени, когда в палатке стало слишком холодно, они перебрались в маленькие придорожные мотели – каждый раз в разном направлении. Баки справил ему фальшивые документы, Стив научился ими пользоваться, не стеснялся врать; его ничто не тревожило.

Баки сдавал ему базы Гидры: устаревшие, безлюдные архивы или другие, шумные – те, где в отсутствие централизованного руководства агенты шли вразнос. Стив вычищал их с Сэмом, с Наташей, с Клинтом, реже – с Тони. Понимал, конечно, что Баки далеко не всю информацию по Гидре ему дает, что он занят чем-то в оставшихся точках, с оставшимися агентами, но вопросов не задавал. 

Верил. Слепо верил, безоговорочно. И так же любил.

К Рождеству они сняли домик в горах, уехали на пару дней – Стив сказал всем, что хочет покататься на лыжах, не говорил, что лыжных комплектов с собой увез два. Они играли в снежки как дети, смеялись взахлеб, лицо у Баки раскраснелось, глаза блестели как кристаллы на свету. Стив смотрел на него, на чистое небо, на мирную страну внизу, в пригорье – думал, как же он благодарен за это. За передышку, за островок полного, недвижного счастья, пусть маленький, пусть короткий, но бесконечно идеальный. Лучше, чем он мог бы мечтать.

В жарко натопленной комнатке они путались в скинутых на пол одеялах, вжимались друг в друга все крепче, все неразрывней, и Стив не хотел думать о возвращении.

И не думал, пока Баки, все еще лежащий щекой на его обнаженном бедре, не спросил вдруг тихо и буднично:

\- Ты готовишь их?

\- Да, - вздохнул Стив, перебирая его волосы. – Конечно, готовлю.

Он мягко, незаметно готовил и Сэма, и Наташу, и Клинта, иногда – заскочившего на огонек Тора. Он говорил им про командную работу, про сильные и слабые стороны друг друга, про слаженность взаимодействия, звучал убедительно – даже Наташа не спорила с его планом тренировок. К концу зимы они уже знали друг друга настолько хорошо, что действовали как один настроенный механизм. 

Со стороны это даже немного пугало.

А потом случилась весна, ее тепло, ее ласковый ветер на проспектах и авеню.

И еще Альтрон.

Баки ошибся всего на месяц.

***   
Усталость сковывала не хуже магнитных наручников. Она перевесила все: стыд, чувство вины, страх, даже злость – ту ровную, медленно разгорающуюся злость на Тони Старка, которую все объяснения о защите Земли, вопреки здравому смыслу, только подстегивали. Тони двигался в правильном направлении, Стив не мог этого отрицать, но делал это настолько самоуверенно и одновременно неуверенно, что его хотелось как ребенка поставить в угол, отобрав все игрушки. Слишком уж много жизней эти игрушки уносили.

Стив на чистом упрямстве сделал последние два шага, почти рухнул в квартиру через порог; было тяжело даже переносить собственный вес. Он привалился плечом к стене, включил свет в коридоре – и только тогда, сквозь отказавшие инстинкты и затуманенные усталостью глаза, увидел, что на его кухонном столе сидит Баки.

Баки был зол. Злость расползалась от него душными, тяжелыми кольцами, будто от сигаретного дыма; они больно били по напряженным плечам, едва не сбивали с ног. Стив знал, что эта была чужая злость, не на него направленная – Баки никогда на него не злился, не всерьез, но страшно было все равно. Вдруг на этот раз?..

Но Баки, едва взглянув на Стива, вздохнул, поманил к себе с детства знакомым жестом, и Стив, бросив щит, упал на ближайший стул, беспомощно уткнулся лицом Баки в колени.

Пожалуйста, подумал он. Пожалуйста, хотя бы чуть-чуть. 

Металлические пальцы скользнули в грязные волосы, начали аккуратно массировать затылок, и Стив едва не застонал от расползающегося по телу облегчения.

\- Ты как? – тихо спросил Баки. Он не пытался маскировать злость, не прятал ее – как всегда был со Стивом честен. 

\- Как будто дрался со взбесившимся роботом, - пробормотал Стив. – Нормально. Полежу день и буду как новый.

Баки помолчал, потер у шеи, вернулся к макушке; пахло от него опасным недовольством и родной, теплой нежностью.

\- Как она?

Стив со стоном поднял голову, сложив кулаки под подбородок, и посмотрел Баки в лицо. Смотреть снизу было неудобно, но двигаться не хотелось до боли.

\- Разбита. Разумеется.

Вечерний полумрак наползал на них – гротескно-больших, боевых в этой мирной маленькой кухне, где было всего два стула и не включалась одна из лампочек. Вечерний полумрак не скрывал ничего – они знали друг друга настолько близко, что им уже не нужно было видеть; каждый чувствовал другого как себя.

\- Тебе придется ей заняться.

\- Бак, девочка только что потеряла единственного близкого человека. Такое не проходит даром.

\- Кому ты рассказываешь, приятель, - невесело хмыкнул Баки, начиная раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. – Кому ты рассказываешь.

Стив шмыгнул носом и с трудом вынул руки из-под лица, медленно обнял Баки за талию, виском прижимаясь к твердому животу. Угол стола жестко вдавился в бок, не позволяя соскользнуть в подкрадывающийся полусон.

\- Этого алгоритм не просчитал?

\- Всегда есть место случайностям, Стив. Да, я ждал их обоих. Но придется работать с тем, что есть.

\- Она всех сторонится.

\- Ну, это твоя задача как капитана – завоевать ее доверие. У девчонки почти неограниченные способности. Она нам очень нужна, и к тому же такую силу нельзя оставлять без присмотра. Быстро приберут к рукам. Налаживай с ней контакт, Стив. Для ее же блага.

Они посидели в тишине: Стив все так же – вжимаясь лицом Баки в живот, Баки – успокаивающе покачиваясь и поглаживая Стива по волосам. За окном загорелся уличный фонарь, высветил разводы на стеклах и пятно от кофе на подоконнике. Вечер был почти нормальный, почти семейный – так можно было бы обсуждать новых соседей или покупку машины, и Стив цеплялся за это ощущение из всех сил. Они нормальные. У них все нормально. Ну пожалуйста. Хотя бы несколько секунд.

Баки словно слышал: молчал, позволяя ему эти несколько секунд – на перезагрузку, на то, чтобы собрать части себя в нечто целое. А потом погладил его за ухом и негромко сказал:

\- Еще Уилсон скоро приведет к тебе приятеля. Парень умеет уменьшаться до размеров насекомого. Постарайся с ним тоже поладить, хорошо?

\- Угу, - вздохнул Стив. – Бак. Как долго близнецы были в Гидре?

\- Пять лет. А что?

Стив пожал плечами и оторвался наконец от чужого тела, с трудом выпрямил занывшую спину – мышцы тут же обожгло терпкой болью.

\- Не знаю. Это как-то… неправильно, понимаешь?

Баки смотрел ему в лицо спокойно, не думая отводить взгляд.

\- Это говорит мне человек, как-то раз залезший в радиоактивную камеру.

\- Это не одно и то же!

\- Ммм? – Баки наклонил голову, приподнимая брови. – Разве? Они согласились на участие в болезненном и потенциально смертельном эксперименте в надежде помочь своей стране. В чем именно ты видишь разницу?

Стул сердито заскрипел, когда Стив откинулся на спинку, вдавился твердой полосой под лопатки. Баки был прав, Стив понимал это умом, но было все равно… неспокойно. Он представлял бойкого Пьетро и хрупкую Ванду в лабораториях, в тренировочных залах, в операционных – и его мутило. 

Баки вдруг выдохнул и положил руку ему на плечи.

\- Я понимаю, Стив. Ты бы хотел справиться со всеми мировыми бедами один. Ты бы хотел, чтобы им не пришлось делать такой выбор. Но им пришлось, они его сделали, и уже поздно об этом жалеть.

Свет фонаря скатывался с пластин металлической руки, гнездился во впадинах, и Стив смотрел на него бездумно, устало. Мысли в голове ворочались все медленнее, все неторопливее, язык совсем потяжелел. Хотелось снова уткнуться в Баки и проспать дня три. 

Вместо этого Стив выпрямил плечи и спросил:

\- Что у нас дальше по плану?

\- Душ и ужин? – хмыкнул Баки, и Стив закатил глаза.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я не об этом.

\- Не знаю, - твердо сказал Баки и шутливо ущипнул его за нос. – Иди в душ, пока можешь, ты же едва на ногах стоишь. Я пока закажу что-нибудь с доставкой. Утром поговорим.

***   
Утром они не поговорили – Стив проснулся в пустой квартире. Такое бывало и раньше – иногда Баки получал какое-то сообщение или у него звонил телефон, и он исчезал, едва успев обнять Стива на прощание.

В этот раз объятия Стив проспал, и настроения это не улучшило. Он лежал на слишком теплых простынях, думал про душ и пробежку, и как купит много крепкого сладкого кофе после нее, когда на экране его собственного телефона высветился незнакомый номер. 

Приятный мужской голос на том конце внушительно отрекомендовался заместителем главы какого-то комитета по предотвращению чего-то там и вежливо попросил капитана Роджерса о встрече. Очень вежливо.

Стив знал такую вежливость – вежливость из вежливости. Из снисходительности. Из осознания собственной силы. 

Чужой силы он не боялся даже тогда, когда подняться на четвертый этаж не задохнувшись было для него событием. Спустя полчаса Стив Роджерс уже входил в невзрачное серое здание, которое по бумагам наверняка числилось как чьей-то частной собственностью.

В просторном кабинете, отделанном панелями светлого дерева и дорогой драпировкой, его встретили двое: средних лет шатен с родинкой на подбородке и смутно знакомым лицом и седоватый мужчина в возрасте с усами и явной военной выправкой, которую не скрывал хорошо сидящий, дорогой костюм.

И у Стива появилось под ложечкой противное, мерзкое ощущение, знакомое с сороковых и почти забытое теперь: когда ты, сам того еще не зная, оказался на вражеской территории. Когда даже стены недружелюбны, когда срочно нужно поднимать все щиты. Стив придал лицу спокойное выражение и быстро оглянулся, на всякий случай присматривая пути отхода.

\- Капитан, - встал ему навстречу военный. – Благодарю, что согласились встретиться. Госсекретарь Таддеус Росс, рад встрече.

\- Сэр, - Стив принял протянутую ладонь – прохладную и сухую, пожал ее слабо и тут же отпустил. 

Росс указал ему на кресло, и Стив сел, проводил взглядом вышедшего шатена. Предстоящий разговор ему уже не нравился.

\- Капитан, - начал Росс и помолчал немного – слишком вовремя. Слишком отрепетированно. – Капитан, я не буду ходить вокруг да около. Мы знаем, что Джеймс Барнс жив, и у нас есть основания считать, что он причастен к утренним взрывам.

\- Взрывам?

Росс окинул его грустным взглядом, будто не верил, что Капитан Америка может прожить целое утро, не проверив сводку новостей. В общем, он даже не очень ошибался – обычно Стив следил за развитием событий. Просто не сегодня.

\- Четыре офиса ООН. Нью-Йорк, Женева, Вена и Найроби. Они взлетели на воздух эти утром, одновременно. Погибло множество людей, нарушена вся внутренняя работа ООН, и не только она. Джеймса Барнса сейчас ищут по всему миру.

Стив пожал плечами. Он не собирался отрицать то, что Баки жив – это знали уже и Сэм, и Наташа, и Мария. Если будет упираться Стив, Росс начнет расспрашивать их. Наташу и Марию ему не раскусить, конечно, но прочитать Сэма легче легкого.

\- С чего вы взяли, что он в этом замешан?

\- Его видели. Около нью-йоркского офиса.

\- Его одного? Больше никто к нью-йоркскому офису не подходил?

Росс поджал губы и выверенно вздохнул, глядя на Стива как на непослушного ребенка, которого очень не хочется наказывать, но который не перестает нарываться.

\- Если Джеймс Барнс не имеет отношения к этим взрывам, с чего бы ему скрываться? Я ведь просто хочу задать ему несколько вопросов. Чего вы боитесь, Капитан? Почему вы его прикрываете?

Наверное, Стив мог бы соврать. Он натренировался за последний год, у него стало неплохо получаться, и верили ему охотно. Он мог бы упереться, сказать, что они с Сэмом все еще ищут Баки, что не нашли пока. Были ли у Росса доказательства? Вряд ли. Баки носил кепку, капюшоны, очки, длинные волосы, от камер уходил с въевшейся в кровь привычкой – любые фото, любые записи будут размытыми, не дадут стопроцентной гарантии.

Стив мог бы соврать. Это было бы даже разумнее.

Но в голове у него что-то щелкнуло вдруг, и маленький паззл встал на место – он вспомнил, где встречал шатена с родинкой: башня Тони Старка. Кто-то из его помощников или секретарей, занимался – Стив чуть прищурился, вспоминая – перепиской с нефтяными компаниями Персидского залива. Стив видел его лишь однажды и мельком, простой человек не запомнил бы, но эйдетическая память суперсолдата хранила в себе и не такие мелочи.

И злость, которую Баки отгонял одним своим присутствием, вспыхнула в нем снова, вспыхнула ярко, слепяще, так, что обожгло шею и скулы. Злость на Тони Старка, который опять вел свои дела у Стива за спиной, втайне, прятался как ребенок, лез в то, что было ему не по зубам.

И на этой вот злости Стив и пошел до конца. Это было глупо, конечно, но что ж - не первая глупость в его жизни.

Если повезет, то и не последняя.

\- Прошу прощения, сэр, но Баки Барнса вам придется искать без моей помощи.

Росс вздохнул – грустно и совсем не удивленно.

\- Отказываетесь сотрудничать?

Стив пожал плечами заново, слишком занятый собственной злостью и тревогой за Баки. Если его на самом деле ищут… Баки может о себе позаботиться, Стив знал это, конечно, но на душе все равно скребли кошки. В нем жил еще все тот же Стив Роджерс, который вытаскивал измученного, обессиленного друга из вражеской базы в Аззано, и этот Стив Роджерс не мог не волноваться, когда Баки снова был в опасности.

\- Да, думаю, можно сказать и так.

Госсекретарь отвернулся от него, подошел к широкому окну – за пуленепробиваемым стеклом всеми оттенками красного цвел роскошный розарий. Росс смотрел на него, сложив руки за спиной и едва заметно постукивая большими пальцами друг о друга.

\- Капитан… Я хочу, чтобы вы знали – это лишь вопрос времени. Он не сможет скрываться вечно, и дело не только в сегодняшних взрывах. На рассмотрение Конгресса, Капитан, внесен законопроект. Акт о регистрации людей со сверхспособностями.

\- Что, простите? – нахмурился Стив, и Росс развернулся к нему, все так же держа руки сзади и выпрямившись как на параде.

\- Многие считают вас и подобных вам героями. Но есть и те, для кого вы линчеватели. У вас неограниченные возможности, и вы никому не подчиняетесь. Люди боятся вас, Капитан. Люди больше не хотят вашего самоуправства.

Стив дернулся в кресле, усилием воли заставляя себя не сжимать подлокотники. Не щадя себя, они боролись с читаури, с роботами Альтрона, защищали людей всеми силами, а теперь оказывается, что это было самоуправство?..

\- Мы всегда защищали мир!

\- Скажите это тем, кто потерял близких в Соковии, в Вашингтоне, в Ваканде… Скажите тем, кто остался инвалидом. Тем, кто потерял все свое имущество. 

\- Читаури не пощадили бы их имущество. Альтрон…

\- Не Мстители разве породили Альтрона? – Росс, казалось, уставал с каждой новой фразой с каждой репликой. Стив смотрел на него пораженно – ему и в голову не приходило, что все дело Мстителей, всю суть их существования можно выставить в таком свете.

\- Капитан… Стив. Послушайте меня. Я не пытаюсь на вас давить, поймите же, я вам не враг. Акт подразумевает подотчетность правительству, да, но что в этом плохого? У вас будет официальный статус, поддержка властей, полиции, всех государственных структур. Доступ к информации любого уровня секретности. Фактически, Капитан, Акт – ваша возможность продолжать то же дело с благословения президента и Сената, а в последствии – и ООН. К тому же он означает государственную защиту, социальные гарантии – медицинская помощь, охрана, пенсии. Пусть это неактуально для вас лично, но подумайте о мистере Уилсоне. О мистере Бартоне и о его семье. Щ.И.Т.а уже нет, их больше некому прикрывать. Кроме правительства.

Стив неверяще откинулся на спинку кресла. Все сказанное Россом звучало разумно, здраво, но что-то в Стиве противилось этой идее, что-то отталкивало ее, не давая толком рассмотреть. 

Видимо, это отразилось и на его лице, потому что Росс вздохнул и как-то совсем не официально, почти по-домашнему попросил:

\- Просто подумайте об этом, ладно? Просто подумайте, Капитан.

4.

От гулкой пустоты собственной квартиры было не по себе. Стив бесцельно ходил из комнаты в кухню и из коридора в ванную, шаг за шагом, раз за разом, будто не мог усидеть на месте. Что-то было неправильно, не так, как нужно, и это чувствовалось в воздухе, во времени, в самом полотне жизни. Будто он был в зазеркалье, или во сне, или в бреду, хотя на самом деле он просто был один.

Иногда, просыпаясь после вязких и мутных снов, Стив спрашивал себя: как он вообще пережил те два года? В одиночестве, без Баки – даже без надежды когда-нибудь снова оказаться рядом с Баки. Они не виделись всего полтора месяца, но Стив уже был готов залезть на стену. От острого тактильного голода хотелось выбраться из собственной кожи. От тоски по родному голосу хотелось кричать.

У него не было причин беспокоиться – несмотря ни на что Баки как-то умудрялся находить способы известить его: салфетка под стаканчиком с кофе, записка в свежей газете, автомобильный гудок, наложенный на азбуку Морзе. Стив знал, что Баки в порядке.

Ему мало было знать. 

Пытаясь отвлечься, он все больше времени проводил на базе, мотался туда-сюда между ней и городской квартирой. Все больше тренировался с Вандой и Скоттом, позволял Наташе тренировать себя – она объясняла, как общаться с журналистами, как избегать неудобных вопросов и как располагать к себе аудиторию. Акт о регистрации обсуждался все чаще, все активнее, Стиву начали уже звонить из разных изданий, приглашать на телешоу и радиопрограммы; он чувствовал, что вот-вот дойдет и до правительственных комитетов. 

\- Не показывай эмоции, - говорила ему Наташа; ей уже доводилось встречаться лицом к лицу с наделенными властью людьми, которые хотят использовать тебя по своему усмотрению. – Не злись и не отвлекайся. И держись расслабленнее, Кэп, это не миссия. Ну, не совсем миссия.

Стив вздыхал, но не спорил: держался расслабленнее, отвечал вопросом на вопрос, балансировал на грани – знал, что еще немного и его слова можно будет истолковать как недоверие к правительству.

Это была игра, в которую он никогда не хотел играть – интриги, дебаты, политика. Он был просто солдат, хотел следовать приказам, сражаться за правое дело, и под светом софитов он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, не у дел. 

С Баки было бы проще, думал он поздним июльским вечером, подъезжая на мотоцикле к дому в Нью-Йорке. С Баки всегда все было просто. С Баки всегда была надежда: он был как огонек в полной темноте, как восходящая луна посреди ночи – освещал путь, указывал направление, парой шуток снимал с плеч усталую безнадежность, улыбкой заставлял забыть обо всех бедах.

Стив не заметил ни движущейся тени сбоку, ни шороха шагов, вздрогнул, только когда его крепко сжали за запястье. Едва успел удержать удар, краем глаза заметив – к нему прикасались металлические пальцы.

\- Тшш, - очень тихо прошептал Баки ему на ухо и свободной рукой накрыл его губы. Он хотел всего лишь избежать шума, но Стив, оголодавший в своем одиночестве, едва не обезумевший от него, тут же начал целовать раскрытую ладонь – лизнул теплую кожу, прикусил немного, лизнул снова.

\- Роджерс, - фыркнул Баки и со смешком отдернул руку. – Ну что ты за несчастье такое? Заводи мотоцикл. Съездим кое-куда, поговорим.

\- В квартире нет жучков, - сказал Стив, притягивая Баки ближе, сам не заметил, когда руки успели оказаться на чужой талии. – Я проверяю каждый день.

\- Не обижайся, дружище, но ты никогда не был особенно хорош в шпионских делах. Заводи.

Стив закатил глаза, но пустил Баки за руль и уселся сзади, бессовестно запустив руки под растянутую футболку с Человеком-Пауком. Баки вяло ткнул его локтем, но ничего не сказал. Ехали не очень долго, Баки держался темных проулков, избегал центральных улиц; Стив довольно быстро перестал понимать, где они находятся.

Многоквартирный дом, к которому они подъехали, явно знавал лучшие времена: фонари здесь не работали, дверь была заляпана краской, по одному из стекол разбегалась широкая сетка трещин. По пожарной лестнице они забрались на третий этаж, Баки бесшумно поднял оконную раму и скользнул внутрь. Стив двинулся за ним, осмотрелся в скудном свете единственного светильника: в комнате был продавленный диван с ноутбуком на нем, в центре замер кривоногий стол, а на полу валялись брошенные упаковки от фастфуда.

\- Ты все эти полтора месяца ждал меня, чтобы я тут прибрался?

\- Ага, - легкомысленно согласился Баки и плавным прыжком сел на скрипнувший стол. – Слышал, ты уже пообщался с Россом?

Стив встал между его разведенными коленями и с облегчением почувствовал, как Баки его обнимает – с объятием будто по команде ушло и все напряжение последнего времени.

\- Да. И знаешь, мне не нравится, конечно, что они с Тони затеяли этот Акт у меня за спиной, но я не могу не признать, что аргументы у него довольно разумные.

\- Угу, - Баки уткнулся носом в воротник его футболки, пощекотал шею ресницами. Стив тут же запустил ладони ему в волосы, мягко перебирая спутавшиеся от ветра пряди. – Секретарь Росс со стороны вообще кажется очень благообразным старичком. И не скажешь, чем отличился.

\- Ммм?

\- Спроси у своего приятеля Беннера, пусть расскажет тебе, как тогда еще генерал Росс гонялся за ним по всему миру. Как хотел повторить его эксперимент. Как превратил некоего Эмиля Блонски во второго Халка и столкнул их прямо посреди города.

\- Серьезно?

\- А похоже, что я шучу? – вздохнул Баки, поднимая голову. Вид у него было усталый, словно он эти полтора месяца практически не спал. – Все засекречено, конечно. Но Таддеус Росс далеко не такой безобидный дедушка, каким хочет казаться.

Стив помолчал, изучая любимое лицо – под глазами залегли темные, почти фиолетовые тени, щеки запали, под ухом едва заметно ощущался почти заживший порез – его не было раньше. В груди щемило от нежности и от беспомощности – он ничего не мог сделать для Баки, никак не мог облегчить ему жизнь. Он бы все отдал, лишь бы стереть эту усталость и снова увидеть ту беззаботную улыбку Баки Барнса, от которой таял весь Бруклин.

\- Хорошо, Росс не заслуживает доверия. Но аргументы все равно разумные.

\- Стив, - мягко сказал Баки. – Мой золотой наивный Стиви. Ты думаешь, Росс гонялся за Беннером просто так? Его все еще интересует сыворотка – и не только она. Стив, если Акт примут, ребята вроде тебя, меня или Максимофф всю оставшуюся жизнь будут гнить в лабораториях. Из нас выкачают все ради возможности поставить наши способности на поток. А все остальные очень быстро станут его ручными игрушками, которых Белый Дом будет посылать туда, куда сочтет нужным. Афганистан, Ближний Восток, Латинская Америка. Это политика, Стив, а не защита гражданских.

Стив кивнул, прикрывая глаза – он подозревал что-то в этом духе, знал, что ни одно правительство не сможет удержаться от соблазна использовать сверхлюдей в своих интересах. Но все-таки надеялся в глубине души, все-таки хотел верить в лучшее. Баки был прав, называя его наивным.

\- Что у нас дальше по плану?

\- Старк, - просто сказал Баки, и Стив прекрасно понимал, что это значит. Тони все никак не мог остановиться, не мог понять, что есть вещи, которые не делаются в одиночку; его игры становились все опаснее. Это злило до темных пятен перед глазами.

Но Стив и в самом деле был наивным.

И еще он верил в людей. Даже в Тони Старка.

\- Я хочу попробовать его уговорить, - сказал он и покачал головой, не давая возразить. – Старк та еще заноза в заднице, и да, он уже наворотил дел, но Бак, он пытается сделать правильно дело. Я хочу дать ему шанс.

Баки молчал. В ночной тишине кто-то громко хлопнул дверью, громко мяукнул чей-то кот; их дыхание смешивалось, обжигая кожу, рассылая по телу густые волны мурашек. 

\- Ну что ж, - сказал он наконец. – Попробуй. Время еще есть.

\- Ты не веришь, что у меня получится, - укорил Стив и получил шутливый тычок пальцем в ребро.

\- Я верю, что ты можешь перевернуть весь мир вверх дном, если понадобится. Всегда возможны изменения, будущее меняется с каждым нашим действием. К тому же бюрократические процедуры – дело небыстрое, Акт может пролежать в Конгрессе еще очень долго. Только вот…

\- Что? – спросил Стив; он и не заметил, когда успел понизить голос почти до шепота. Мысли начинали путаться, сбиваться, наслаивались друг на друга, держать их в порядке становилось все труднее: это же Баки, Баки был рядом, обнимал совсем как раньше. И – как раньше – весь прочий мир отступал в такие моменты, уменьшался до малозначимой, нечеткой картинки.

\- Только будь поосторожней с теми, кто близок к Старку. С Роудсом. С этим вашим андроидом.

\- Ты параноик.

\- Может быть. Просто не болтай при них лишнего, ладно? – попросил Баки, улыбаясь той самой улыбкой, которую носил когда-то Чеширский Кот.

И опустил ладони Стиву на задницу. 

***   
Конец лета вышел совсем безумным.

Над их со Старком скандалами перестал смеяться даже Скотт. Даже сквозь терпеливую улыбку Сэма все чаще прорывалось хорошо замаскированное раздражение. Замечая это снова и снова, Стив обещал себе – в последний раз. Это будет последний разговор.

Последних разговоров было уже штук двенадцать.

Они орали друг на друга как поссорившиеся подростки, и Стив правда – правда – пытался все это прекратить, но Тони просто не хотел его понимать. Тони, который отказывался предоставить правительству свои костюмы, вдруг стал проповедником идеи полного подчинения, и это совершенно не укладывалось у Стива в голове.

Он пробовал объяснять. Говорил про военные интересы, про революции в странах третьего мира, про прошлое Росса и его работающие лаборатории – все впустую. После Альтрона, после Соковии в Тони Старке поселился страшный подтачивающий червячок – неуверенности, страха, недоверия к самому себе, и он перебивал все прочее. 

Тони Старк убегал от ответственности. Хотел переложить все бремя принятия решений на кого-то – кого-то сильного, кого-то могущественного, кого-то не ошибающегося. Он назначил этим кем-то государство, и сбить его с пути было уже невозможно.

Стив даже хотел рассказать ему всё. Умом понимал, что не поможет – не поверит Старк в предсказанного Красным Черепом титана, только решит, что Кэп умом тронулся. Так будет еще хуже, думал Стив и молчал. Однажды только не выдержал, спросил в финале очередной ссоры:

\- Что, если будет нужна наша помощь, а разрешения действовать у нас не будет?

\- Значит, мы дождемся этого разрешения, а не полезем черт знает куда без подстраховки и плана! – рявкнул на него Тони, сжимая кулаки, и больше Стив не задавал ему вопросов.

Тем же вечером он заваривал кофе на маленькой, аскетичной кухоньке их базы, когда к холодильнику мимо него прошла Ванда.

\- Хорошо, что не сказал, - вдруг призналась она и достала апельсиновый сок, потрясла коробку, не глядя на Стива. – Он бы не поверил.

Все осложнялось тем, что рядом не было Баки – на него уже открыли охоту. Он все равно находил способы сообщить Стиву, что он в норме, и Стив неискренне убеждал себя, что ему этого достаточно.

Ему не было достаточно.

После этого нежданного, вымоленного чуда, после самой удивительной встречи спустя семьдесят лет Стив стал очень жаден до Баки – его прикосновений, его запаха, его голоса, вкуса его губ. Без Баки у Стива все валилось из рук и не хотелось ничего, только бы – встретиться. Только бы снова. В его распоряжении все еще была пара доставшихся в наследство от Фьюри самолетов и пара собственных явочных квартир, но Стив не был дураком, понимал, что за ним следили, что мониторили каждый шаг.

Только ноябрь оказался к ним благосклонен: они умудрились урвать несколько часов в дешевом мотеле, где-то вдали от больших городов и широких шоссе, и Баки успел лишь спросить: «Как ты?», а потом их затянуло в водоворот поцелуев, стонов и укусов. И выходя навстречу холодному ветру Аляски, совершенно не насытившийся, еще более голодный, чем раньше, Стив думал – его Баки как никто другой умел изгнать из жизни скуку. Где были теперь те два года, в которые Стив просыпался по утрам и не знал, куда себя деть?

У них хоть и реже, но все еще бывали миссии – на одной из них, когда из кенийской лаборатории вырвались взбесившиеся от контрафактных лекарств тигры, к ним даже присоединился Железный Человек. Стив не знал, одобрил ли это Росс или его начальство, да и не хотел знать, он уже понимал, что тех Мстителей, которыми он руководил когда-то, которых знал и которых искренне любил, больше не существует.

Он не пытался задавать Баки вопросы. Не спрашивал, чем он занят и где находится, с кем общается, что-то в нем было уверено: то, ему нужно знать, Баки скажет сам. Стив в нем не сомневался ни секунды.

Только горько, болезненно скучал.

Когда деревья покрылись пушистыми белыми шапками, а шестерка на календарях сменила пятерку, к Стиву пришла Наташа.

\- Знаешь, - сказала она, покручивая в пальцах какую-то сувенирную игрушку, снятую со все еще стоящей на базе елки. – Мои контакты в Конгрессе считают, что весной Акт примут. Мы вот-вот окажемся вне закона.

Стив поджал губы, не отрывая взгляда от ее тонких ловких пальцев. Пахло хвоей и карамелью, пахло поражением, которого он никогда раньше не знал. Стив Роджерс – влюбленный в мужчину, лгущий в повестках, скрывающий умершую от туберкулеза мать – нарушал закон и раньше. Капитан Америка – никогда.

\- И если мы собираемся бороться, нам понадобится все, что можно найти на Росса. Но в его окружение так быстро не проникнуть. Придется выбирать обходные пути, - она отложила игрушку и посмотрела Стиву в глаза – прямо, не скрываясь. 

Он кивнул ей в ответ.

5\. 

Удача, которая не отходила далеко почти год, отказала по весне: в какой-то момент Баки просто пропал. Не было больше записок, сообщений, не было ничего, и Стива затягивал в себя холодный водоворот паники. 

Наташа, тенью следующая теперь за Старком сообщила ему координаты; далекая Сибирь, затерянная в лесах военная база, тяжелые двери и стылый страх, свернувшийся под сердцем тяжелым клубком. Сэм оглядывался по сторонам с плохо скрываемым страхом, Ванда дрожала – не то от холода, не то от воспоминаний. Спустя десять минут на базе замолчал даже Скотт.

Увидев Баки в криокамере, с маской на лице и расфокусированным взглядом, Стив почувствовал, как что-то взорвалось внутри, растеклось по мышцам раскаленной, обжигающей волной. Он не запомнил, как срывал крепления, как разрывал металл голыми руками, не видел ничего вокруг – только усталые бездумные глаза над черным пластиком.

\- Все, - сказал он, когда Баки немного пришел в себя и перестал шататься при каждом шаге. – Хватит. Больше никуда тебя не отпущу.

Он дрожал от напряжения, готовый ругаться и командовать, но Баки только вздохнул и не стал спорить. И хотя это не было обязательным, Стив настоял на том, чтобы взорвать базу, уходя.

Сообщение о том, что Акт принят Советом Безопасности ООН, застало их в сером, плотном небе над Европой. Уже успевшая ратифицировать его Германия потребовала, чтобы Капитан Америка со своей командой посадил самолет, и конечно, они все прекрасно понимали, что это ловушка – не могло не быть ловушкой, но Стив боялся не за себя.

Он не был уверен, что в случае отказа НАТО решится их сбить, но рисковать командой – рисковать Баки – он не мог.

К тому же оставался шанс, что пострадают гражданские. Стив, может быть, не был так разбит, как Тони, но и он в Соковии видел достаточно.

Они сели в Лейпциге. Алое и золотое Стив заметил еще до того, как вышел из самолета. 

У них даже не было внятного плана, только размытое «прорваться и слиться с толпой». Это не было сложной задачей ни для Муравья, ни для Ведьмы, временно взявшей под опеку Бартона, им с Баки пришлось труднее: они были заметнее, они оттягивали на себя основную мощь Старка и Воителя, и кажется, они сбили летное расписание примерно половине европейских авиакомпаний.

Но все-таки ушли. Ушли живыми и невредимыми, ушли с маленьким подарком от Наташи – флешкой с паролями и записью голоса Таддеуса Росса. 

Оставалось совсем немного – вернуться в Штаты и использовать подарок по назначению.

Первую проблему Баки решил, умудрившись протащить Стива на грузовой самолет из Берлина – туда добирались на попутках, спали по очереди, были одни во всем мире, и это казалось почти отпуском, почти медовым месяцем. Со второй было сложнее: переодетые охранниками, они сумели пробраться в домашний кабинет госсекретаря, но почти все разработки, доступ к лабораторным данным и планирующиеся законопроекты были защищены биометрически – требовали отпечаток пальца или скан сетчатки, иногда – и то, и другое. Однако даже тех телефонных записей и писем, которые они смогли найти, оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы похоронить едва принятый Акт.

\- Ну, что скажешь? – хмыкнул Баки, сворачивая газету; на передовице было фото Росса – закованного в наручники, с опущенной головой и под конвоем. Стив уже читал статью – совершенно разгромную, упоминающую не только реальные планы по лабораторных опытах над биологически усовершенствованными героями и вживлению чипов для остальных, но и недоказуемые фантазии о внутреннем перевороте в США и военной хунте у власти. Статья ему не понравилась, но важнее было то, что она сделала свое дело. Акт о регистрации не отменили официально, однако после того, как Тони Старк публично от него отрекся, его просто перестали подписывать.

Сверхлюдей больше не трогали. Стив счел бы это победой, если бы не знал, что на них уже надвигается следующая война.

\- Что тебе сказать? – он бессовестно сел почти вплотную к Баки, хотя диван был достаточно большой для них обоих. Баки хмыкнул и просунул руку ему под поясницу.

\- Скажи, что ты готов возвращаться к тренировкам команды.

Стив уткнулся ему в плечо и преувеличенно застонал. Баки бросил газету на пол и прижал его ближе, неторопливо, со вкусом прикусив мочку уха; нью-йоркское лето разгоралось над июлем раскаленными, кровавыми закатами.

\- Ты опять уйдешь, да? – безнадежно буркнул Стив. От объятия, от теплого дыхания Баки, от его мягких губ по телу уже расползался знакомый, пьянящий жар.

\- Надолго больше не уйду, - сказал Баки, перетягивая его к себе на колени. – Обещаю.

***   
Обещание Баки держал – его отлучки не превышали теперь и пары дней. Он приводил к Стиву людей – очень разных, счастливых и несчастных, опытных и совсем юных, иногда совсем обычных на вид, иногда – совершенно удивительных. Баки оставлял их на базе, коротко рассказывал про каждого, и больше не вмешивался, полностью доверяя их подготовку Стиву. 

Стив забирал их подальше от жилых мест, на отдаленные полигоны, в пустые леса, ставил в случайные пары и наблюдал. За парнем, который умел воспламеняться, за невидимой женщиной, за хрупкой девушкой, способной поднять грузовик, за франтоватым мужчиной с дурацкой бородкой, творящим самые настоящие чудеса, за многими, многими другими. Стив наблюдал за ними, пока его мозг сам собой подмечал их сильные приемы и их слабости, решал, как распределять их битве, кого держать впереди, кого приберечь на крайний случай. Это он умел, это давалось ему легко – в отличие от того, что делал Баки.

Стив по-прежнему не задавал ему вопросов. Не спрашивал, где и как Баки находил этих людей, не спрашивал, как они стали такими, не спрашивал, действительно ли им можно доверять. Баки привел их к нему, и этого Стиву было достаточно – он, может, и не знал свою новую команду так, как хотелось бы, но как и прежде он полагался на Баки.

В те вечера, когда оба оказывались на базе, они тренировались – только вдвоем, не допуская посторонних. Примерялись, притирались друг к другу – последний раз они дрались бок о бок в сорок четвертом, и оба с тех пор изрядно расширили арсенал навыков. Иногда Стиву казалось, что Баки его жалел: сдерживал силу железной руки, давал несколько лишних секунд перед каждым ударом, это было настолько… Баки, что Стив даже не мог рассердиться.

Баки всегда его берег. В Бруклине медленно показывал самые простые приемы, в Европе направлял винтовку, когда Стиву приходило в голову поучиться стрелять между миссиями, даже пытаясь убрать его с дороги на хэликеррьере, Баки стрелял выверенно, не задев ни одного важного органа. Баки всегда за ним присматривал, как его персональный, язвительный ангел-хранитель.

На маты они оба падали мокрыми, задыхающимися, долго молчали, понимая друг друга без слов.

\- Я говорил со Старком, - извиняющимся тоном сказал как-то Стив, переплетая свои горячие пальцы с прохладными, металлическими. – После скандала с Россом он не в форме. Боюсь, он нам не поможет. Извини.

\- Не извиняйся, - Баки притянул его ближе, пригладил правой рукой взмокшие от пота волосы. – Если помнишь, я на него с самого начала не рассчитывал.

Стив кивнул и неохотно позволил Баки встать, лениво поднимаясь следом. Хорошо разогретые мышцы приятно гудели под кожей – почти так же, как после долгого массажа, которым Баки до сих пор баловал его иногда.

\- Кстати, - спросил Баки, спиной двигаясь к душевым. – Тебе еще не звонили из Пентагона с вопросами о новой команде?

\- Звонили, - вздохнул Стив, ступая за ним следом. – Волнуются. Такое сосредоточение силы. Но пока вроде держатся в стороне. 

Баки кивнул и только молча улыбнулся, когда Стив шагнул за ним и в душевую кабинку.

6\. 

2017.  
Сэм смеялся и говорил, что база Мстителей превратилась в учебное гнездышко, куда слетается все больше и больше птенцов. Стив закатывал глаза, но возразить ему было нечего: база и в самом деле превратилась в смесь общежития и тренировочного центра. Кто-то из его новых учеников приезжал только на тренировки, но многим из них некуда было идти, и они оставались.

Последним, чего он ожидал от командования такой большой группой, были выматывающие попытки всех организовать и тонны бумажной работы. Стив толком не понимал, как именно у него вообще оказалась бумажная работа, учитывая, что ни он, ни его ученики формально никому не подчинялись. Но в какой-то момент даже его память начала давать сбои: Стив не всегда мог вспомнить, кого и с кем в паре он уже тренировал, а кого и с кем лучше бы не подпускать друг к другу вообще.

Он попытался было привлечь Баки к этой части, но Баки испарялся из поля зрения еще быстрей, чем тот сержант, на которого капитан Роджерс однажды попытался свалить подготовку отчетов для Филлипса. Когда Стив наконец прижал его стенке – буквально, посреди многолюдного коридора, то Баки только развел руками и сказал:

\- Стив, я прятался в гребаной криокамере, лишь бы не заниматься всей этой административной ерундой.

\- Ты не… - вздохнул Стив и смирился. Баки хмыкнул ему на ухо и прижал к себе.

Оно того стоило, конечно. Работы было много, Стив гонял своих учеников и не щадил самого себя, но это было хорошо. Немного суматошный, но привычный ритм жизни, правильное дело, которое можно было делать, ни на кого не оглядываясь, Баки рядом с ним, всегда готовый поддержать и словом, и делом – это было именно то, что нужно. Стив думал, что был бы не прочь провести так всю жизнь. Но если алгоритм Золы и мог ошибиться, то Тессеракт оказался куда точнее.

Вторжение инопланетных сил на этот раз началось в Японии – они получили сигнал в вечерний час, заполненный шумом, смехом и запахом крепкого кофе, и через две минуты Стив уже стоял в самолете, который Баки уверенно выводил в сторону западного побережья. Три других поднимались следом за ними блестящими темными птицами.

Когда они подлетали к островам, Стив положил ладонь Баки на плечо. Баки посмотрел на него снизу вверх и улыбнулся.

***   
Под ногами оказалась свежая веточка сакуры, и Стив со вздохом поднял ее, усаживаясь на обломки чего-то пыльного и древнего. Утреннее солнце ласково трогало его лицо, присыпало все вокруг золотым песком; здесь, в отдалении от основных развалин, было почти тихо и почти мирно.

Он ждал, что это будет труднее. Ждал огромной, неубиваемой армии, сильной, сметающей все на своем пути, но войска Таноса оказались не намного многочисленней читаури, хотя и гораздо сильнее. Справиться с ними было не то чтоб совсем легко, но и не так тяжело, как они все ожидали. Словно бы Танос выпустил все свои силы сразу, не придержав ничего, словно бы ему не очень и хотелось победить.

Возможно, Стиву так казалось, потому что на этот раз его команда была куда больше, куда сильнее. Они даже не первыми успели на место – едва выйдя из самолета, Стив заметил впереди знакомый алый плащ и вспышки слепящих молний. К войскам асгардцев, что привел с собой Тор, быстро присоединилась одна странная четверка: зеленая женщина, крепкий мужчина и еще двое, которых Стив предпочел бы никогда в жизни не встречать. К ним присоединился даже нежданный Тони Старк, впервые за последний год надевший один из своих костюмов. Они были все вместе, готовые защищать свою планету любой ценой. Они выстояли.

Только отчего-то это не ощущалось победой, не вызывало ликования или хотя бы чувства выполненного долга, словно все равно что-то было не так, словно это была Пиррова победа. Стив смотрел, как разбирали завалы: Сью и Медуза, и Джессика, и Тони, и многие другие. В этом, наверное, был свой плюс – общая угроза объединяет. Они, кажется, все-таки сплотились и, может, им больше не придется сражаться друг против друга. 

\- Тоже не по себе? – спросил Баки, бесшумно появляясь за спиной. Стив чуть улыбнулся и покрутил в руках ветку.

\- Немного. Будто, знаешь, все немного не на самом деле.

\- И выцветает. Остается только контур. Как на размытой акварели, - вздохнул Баки и сел рядом. Стив тут же уложил голову ему на плечо, чувствуя, как медленно отпускает горячка боя. – Может, мы просто слишком этого ждали? И теперь, когда все кончилось, нам трудно в это поверить?

\- Может, - согласился Стив, глядя, как издалека приближаются машины скорой помощи и полиции. – Говорят, сакура – символ смерти. 

\- Тьфу на тебя, Роджерс, - Баки ткнул его локтем в бок и отобрал ветку – но не выкинул, зажал в металлической руке.

\- Не надо тьфу. Лучше поцелуй, - Стив потянулся к нему, щурясь на солнце.

\- Нас арестуют за непристойное поведение, - невнятно пробормотал Баки и подался навстречу.

Их, впрочем, всего лишь оштрафовали.

***   
1944.  
Обмен вышел неловким и словно бы плохо отрепетированным. СНР и Гидра встретились ранним утром, где-то посреди леса, в точке, которую Баки ни в жизни не нашел бы на карте. Вокруг них смыкалось плотное кольцо вооруженных людей, и на небольшом пятачке свободного пространства едва хватало места для него, Филлипса и вездесущей Картер. Иоганн Шмидт, как всегда завернутый в плотный плащ, шагнул к ним навстречу и показал маленький металлический цилиндр; Баки достаточно времени провел бок о бок с Монти, чтобы узнать в нем карманный детонатор.

Никто из них так и не успел заметить, как и откуда вокруг появились прожилки густой синей энергия. Она сплелась в плотные, упругие жгуты, уплотнилась, охватывая каждого из них, заворачивая в жесткие, нервущиеся коконы. Где-то вдалеке кричали – невнятно, бессловесно; стенки энергии вокруг пульсировали и уплотнялись. Баки только понял, что это очень, очень плохо – а потом все исчезло в темном мареве взрыва.

Лес под Греноблем остался нетронутым.


End file.
